Survival is key in this little game
by NeonEmo-ness
Summary: What if Tohru was actually a member of the zodiac, and what if her parents contacted a higher up to postpone her transformation until she turned 17? A girl shows up at Sigure's claiming to be Tohru's cousin. She tells Tohru everything about their family. She also tells her that her father is alive and trying to kill her! Will Tohru come out alive in this little game alive?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyonez! ;) I was going on a fruits basket craze and I got the inspiration to write this story. The thing is though, it's been like a year since I watched the series so sorry if some of the characters are a bit OOC and I'm not going to put everyone from the Sohma family in here. Anyways, I'm sure you guys want to read now so by. ;)

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Chapter 1

Tohru's POV

It started out like any other Saturday.

SLAM

Kyo came flying through the screen door that just got repaired from their last fight. He swiftly jumped up onto his feet while an anime vein popped out of his forehead.

"Is that the best you got you damn rat!" the orange haired male shouted towards the house.

A couple of seconds later, Yuki emerged from the big hole made moments ago. "You're asking for more? You truly are a stupid cat." He stated while rolling his purple eyes.

Momiji stepped in front of the two and started hopping around like a rabbit.

"Now guys, do you really want to fight in front of Tohru? You know she hates it when you fight." The blond stated.

Yuki took a short glance over at me and then looked down at Momiji. Kyo just walked up to the rabbit and hit him on the head repetitively. Momiji then ran over to me with a river of anime tears flowing down his face and he clutched his head.

"Waaaa, Tohru! Kyo's being mean to me!"

I bent down and ruffled his hair.

"You'll be fine. You're a strong little boy." I said with a soft smile.

Normal POV

"But Tohru, I'm 15." He whined and pouted for being called a little boy.

Tohru scratched the back of her head sheepishly and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Hehe, somehow I keep forgetting that."

Momiji just smiled and licked his lollipop. "It's ok, I forgive you Tohru! By the way, happy birthday!" he exclaimed happily. Then he did something they all thought he would stop at. He hugged her and a second later, there was a puff of smoke and sitting on top of Momiji's clothes and half eaten lollipop was a small rabbit. Yuki sighed and Kyo clenched his fists.

The clock struck eleven and Tohru relaxed a little seeing as how she was officially 17.

"Why you little brat! You know you're not supposed to do that!" Kyo yelled at the animal on the ground.

Momiji jumped up on Tohru's lap and cuddled into her stomach. She let out a nervous chuckle when I saw the expression Kyo had.

"That does it! Come here you damn rabbit!" Kyo lunged at Momiji without thinking and instantly regretted it when Momiji jumped out of the way and Kyo landed on Tohru instead. Kyo's hands were above the small girls head and Tohru's hands rested on his chest. They stared wide eyed at each other and they were both sporting a rather red blush. Of course, Momiji decided to jump up on Kyo's back and bounce until he fell over completely on top of Tohru. Kyo awaited the change that was sure to come and Tohru held her breath so she wouldn't inhale the smoke again.

A couple of seconds later, Kyo cracked an eye open and Tohru blinked with curious eyes. They looked at each other then looked at Yuki who was just as surprised as they were.

"Why didn't I change?" Kyo asked, well more like demanded.

Yuki had his eyes narrowed and it looked like he was deep in thought. Then he beckoned Tohru over. He wrapped his arms around her and nothing happened.

"Don't touch her you damn rat!" the orange top shouted, obviously not liking the close interaction between the two. Kyo stomped over to his cousin and friend and grabbed Tohru by her shirt sleeve and started dragging her to the other side of the lawn.

Yuki once again rolled his eyes and looked down at a very confused Momiji.

"But I changed when I hugged Tohru." The rabbit stated.

Yuki nodded his head and proceeded to think. Tohru shrugged the matter off for now and continued to hang the laundry. Kyo just laid down in the grass and Momiji went into the house with his clothes for when he changes back.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Still normal POV

A knock came to the front door and an unfamiliar face was on the doorstep. Tohru answered the door and the guy handed her a package. She looked at him with a quizzing look and the guy pointed to the spot on his shirt where it said Japan mail with an eye roll.

"Oh!" Tohru exclaimed, now realizing that he was the mail man.

"Shigure, you have a package!" she called to the living room where he would most likely be.

Not moments later, Shigure came barreling through the doorway and signed for the package. Then he skipped off singing 'high school girls, high school girls.' Tohru sweat dropped and the mail man muttered 'creep' under his breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Tohru asked sweetly.

The mail man just rolled his eyes and shoved the mail into her hands.

"Just take your mail lady."

Tohru's hair covered her eyes and a dark aura was coming off of her in waves. The current occupants of the house *Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Haru, and Momiji* stuck their heads through the living room door and watched the scene unfold with slack jaws.

"There's no need to get an attitude." She growled.

A twitch made its way on the mail man's face.

"Look lady. Just take the damn mail!"

A threatening growl escaped Tohru's mouth as she looked up with a full on death glare.

"Who the hell do you think you are, talking to me like that!" she screamed with rage burning in her eyes.

If it was possible, the boy's already slack jaws would have gone further to the floor. Tohru lunged at the mail man and tackled him to the ground. She tried to punch him but Kyo came just in time to catch her fist in mid air.

"Tohru, what the hell are you doing?" the carrot top demanded.

The teenager seemed to calm down and her limbs relaxed a little bit. Kyo let her fist go forcefully and turned around with a disapproving shake of his head. Tohru seemed to snap out of it because she quickly got up and started repetitively apologizing to the mail man who eventually ran away screaming bloody murder.

Tohru started hyperventilating and tears came to her eyes.

"I didn't mean it. I don't know what happened. I didn't mean it." She said in between sobs.

She kept repeating those words over and over again and collapsed to the ground while shaking. Kyo let out a sad sigh and sat down behind Tohru, hugging her from behind. She eventually started to calm down and look at her hands, dreading what she would have done if Kyo hadn't stopped her.

"What's wrong with me Kyo?" she asked in a small voice.

Kyo moved a little bit so he could see her face.

"I mean, first you guys don't change when I hug you, and now I was about to beat someone up." Tohru's voice cracked and fresh tears started to well up in her eyes.

Kyo rocked them back and forth and spoke in a soothing voice that everything was going to be alright.

Meanwhile, Shigure was snapping pictures and snickering, Haru was smirking, and Momiji was smiling widely.

"Dawww." The blond breathed quietly.

Later on, Tohru fell asleep in Kyo's arms, dreaming about sweet blissful nothing.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: yah…. It's kind of short but I wanted to update today 'cause tomorrow I have school. Anyways, Hatori will come in the next chapter and explain what is wrong with Tohru. See you then. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shigure's POV

About ten minutes after Tohru fell asleep, so did Kyo. I knew I probably wasn't going to get another opportunity, so I took some more pictures. Hatori probably wouldn't approve, but who cares. Speaking of Hatori, he might know what to do. I walked over to the phone quietly so I wouldn't wake the two teens up, who have somehow been moved to a futon in the living room. After a quick push of some buttons, the other line started ringing and I waited patiently for my old high school buddy to pick up.

"**What do you want, Shigure? You better have a good reason for calling me. I was in the middle of Akito's checkup."**

"Hatori~ so nice to hear your lovely voice~ How are things at the main house? Hmm?"

"***Sigh* Shigure, if the only reason you called me was to bug me, then I will be sure to personally give you your flu shot next season."**

I shivered at the memory of my year younger self and Hatori repetitively sticking me with the needle, saying he couldn't get it in the right spot.

"No, no. There was a reason I called you."

"**Then get to it already."**

Man, somebody's impatient.

"There's something wrong with Tohru." I can tell my voice turned all serious, because Hatori went silent for a second.

"**What's wrong with her?" **

Hatori's voice turned to worry and you could tell that he was moving around on the other end, probably getting ready to come over here.

"Well, how do I put this? Nobody is changing when Tohru hugs us anymore. Oh, and she almost mauled the mail man." I snickered at the end of my sentence, remembering the look on the man's face when Tohru was about to punch him. But it also gets me worried. Tohru has never resorted to violence before. I'm worried about her.

"**Mauled the mail man?"**

I nodded, even though he couldn't see it.

"**Anyways, I'll be over in a minute. Make sure Tohru doesn't leave your sight. With what she did, or almost did to the mail man, there's no telling what she would do if she goes out of the house." **

"Rightio, boss~" I sang into the receiver and hung up before he could make some rude remark.

After I put the phone back in its place, I sighed in exhaustion and walked over to the dining room table to sit down. It would be another fifteen minutes until Hatori showed up, so I just resorted to watching Tohru and Kyo sleep, though, if Yuki walked in he would probably tell me to stop being such a stalker. I can hear it now.

"Shigure, stop being a stalker." Yuki's exasperated voice reach my ears. I thought it was my imagination acting up again until I could practically feel the waves of annoyance crash into me. I turned my head ever so slowly with a cautious, close-eyed grin and laughed sheepishly.

"Hey, Yuki! How's it going?"

Yuki just gave me that 'don't give me that crap' look and proceeded to walk into the kitchen.

"It was nice talking to you~" I called after him with the same dazed expression on my face. Wow, am I bored. I let out a tired sigh and laid my head down on the table. I guess I'll just take a nap until Hatori gets here.

*Still Shigure's POV*

I was woken up from my deep sleep to someone fiercely shaking my shoulder. I somehow managed to make them stop, but with much difficulty, seeing as how my world was spinning like a top. I shook the swirls from my eyes and trained them on a very worried looing Momiji. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh, what ever is the matter Momiji." I asked. Momiji sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Hatori's here. He figured out what's wrong with Tohru…" Momiji burst into tears at the end and the rivers just wouldn't start flowing. I got up and followed the bawling bunny out to the living room where everyone else currently was. Why didn't they wake me up when Hatori got here?

"So, what's the verdict doc." I said in a joking voice, despite my worry inside.

"Now's not the time to be joking around Shigure." Hatori scolded me in a sharp tone. I flinched away and took a glance at Tohru who was curled up in a ball on the couch.

"Well, is anyone going to tell me what's wrong with her?" I asked. I was starting to get annoyed. Hatori sighed, but nodded.

"It seems that Tohru has been acting this way because she is a zodiac member like the rest of us." The man stated bluntly. I recoiled in shock and took another glance at Tohru. Of course! Why didn't I see it before? She was obviously smelling a little differently, more like a dog, but in a good way. Does this mean she's going to be turning into a dog like me?

"But, I mean. How?" I fumbled with my words.

"Well, while you were sleeping away," cue the glare from dragon man. "I managed to contact a couple of my sources and I found out some interesting facts."

I raised my eyebrow at how he was suddenly starting to sound like a mob boss. I gestured for him to continue, and continue he did.

"Apparently, Tohru's family was cursed just like ours. The thing is though, her parents made a deal with the head of the family to post pone her transformation until she was seventeen. It says here that her parents knew they weren't going to be around for most of Tohru's life, so they wanted to post pone it for a time when they thought she can manage it on her own." Hatori probably would have continued, but I cut him off with a question that I'm sure everyone was dying to know.

"How did they post pone the transformation?"

Hatori sighed and turned his laptop to face me. I observed the screen and realized that it was a psychiatrist's diary. Apparently Tohru's parents had been going to an in-family doctor of sorts.

"It says that Tohru was born on a special day that only happens once every million years. Legend has it that if you take a zodiac cursed person to a special lake in India on that day, when the full moon reaches its highest point in the sky, God will come down and allow that persons transformation to be postponed to a time of their choice. However, there are conditions. The time the transformation will be postponed to can't exceed half of a normal humans life span. Also, the longer the transformation is postponed for, is the more stress that is put on the physical body. Seeing as how Tohru's seventeenth birthday was today, her zodiac animal was able to be set free inside of her. The amount of stress that has been building up in her body until now has finally released and that is why she is acting unlike herself. With how much out of character she is, I would say that it would take about a week for all of the stress to go away. With that being said, I think it would be wise for Tohru not to leave the house. She will be transforming off and on for quite a while until her body gets used to it." When Hatori finished, I thought my brain was going to explode. All of that is going on inside of Tohru? For the first time in a while, I actually felt bad for someone.

"So," Haru spoke up. "What happens now?"

"Now, we must run."

Everyone jumped at the unknown voice as a girl with white hair and icy blue eyes dropped down from the ceiling.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my house?" Whoever she was, she could settle for the front door.

"My name is Amaya. I'm Tohru's cousin."

A/N: I'm extremely sorry guys! A lot has happened since I last updated and I was just way too busy to update…but here it is :D oh and Tohru is indeed a dog. Oh and one more thing…that legend was a load of bull shit XD it was all made up by me for the benefit of the story :P Anyways, so now you know what's going on with Tohru :P And who's this girl who claims to be Tohru's cousin? Is she telling the truth? Find out in the next chapter :D Also, thank you everyone who followed and favorite this story. It means a lot to me and it put a smile on my face when I read some of the reviews. Thank you :3


End file.
